Things Change
by Dreaded Demon of Night
Summary: When I fell for Sam, I fell pretty dang hard. Everything about her sent me into a frenzy and a smile to my face. CAM.


**Summary:****When I fell for Sam, I fell pretty dang hard. Everything about her sent me into a frenzy and a smile to my face.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the idea of this fic. **

**Warning:**** Femslash. **

**A/N:**** Well I'm back for the moment lol. I know I have a few stories to update and what not but I just can't get any inspiration for writing at all. I don't even know how I got the inspiration to write this. Hopefully, it isn't too bad since I haven't written anything in a long time. **

**Things Change**

When I fell for Sam, I fell pretty dang hard. Everything about her sent me into a frenzy and a smile to my face. The way she would protect me when she didn't need to, the way she would take down a man three times her size. She would make my whole day just by walking in the door. I loved when we would go out and some random guy would try hitting on me simply because Sam would get closer to me and her death glare to the guy.

When it came to Sam, the rest of the world could wait. I knew she'd always be there for me when I needed her, and she knew I'd be there for her whenever she needed me. But, before I was even aware that I was in love with her, I married my second best friend, Freddie. I thought I was in love with him for the longest time, but things changed. I loved him but in a different way, not in the way I loved Sam.

Freddie and I dated for two years before we got married. Sam drastically changed the night I told her Freddie and I were dating. She distanced herself, whenever Freddie was around she wasn't. I learned to not talk about Freddie when she and I hung out. Her demeanor would change if I simply uttered his name.

The day of the wedding is when I realized just how much Sam loved me. She was so hurt and yet she stayed at the wedding for me. I could see the pain and sadness in her eyes despite the mask of a smile. She was there for me despite how much I was hurting her.

The morning Freddie and I got back from our honey moon I discovered Sam had went to jail for assaulting an officer. I instantly went to the jail to visit her. When I got to see her I was shocked by how hollow and zombie-like she was. It was as if she was just going through the motions.

When she got out, I brought her back to mine and Freddie's house and she instantly shut down and just started going through the motions like she had when I visited her in jail . I couldn't believe how broken hearted she had become.

Then the night I had cheated on Freddie came. Sam had been drinking and called me. I was worried about her and went over to her apartment to check on her and take care of her. I don't know how it happened but as soon as I walked in the door she pressed me against the wall captured my lips in a desperate kiss. I couldn't stop myself, it felt so right, like the missing half of me was finally found.

I remember what she told me, "I can't do this anymore, seeing you with him is killing me. You have my heart and soul and I would do anything for you but seeing you with someone else is something I cannot stand by and watch."

Ever since that night Sam and I had been "together" for a year until Freddie noticed something was up.

"You're not happy with me are you?" He had asked me while we were in bed.

At first I thought he had meant I was mad at him for not doing the dishes.

"How long have you and Sam been in love?" He asked calmly yet void of any emotion.

I told him since Sam and I met because I couldn't imagine living a day without seeing her since we met.

After that we divorced and went our separate ways, I don't really talk to him anymore and I can understand why he wouldn't want to talk to me. I cheated on him and broke his heart. I was sad when we both went our separate ways but I had Sam, I had the other half of my soul.

Sam had really became herself when she and I got together. It was as if she was back to being a teenager again and in a way we sort of became teenagers again. When I was with Freddie we never did anything remotely fun. Sam takes me to laser tag as a date where Freddie would just take me out to eat.

Now that Sam and I are married and have two children, life just couldn't get any better. Sure there's a little rough patches that we come across but I wouldn't change a thing.

**A/N:**** Like I said earlier I haven't written anything in a while but please leave a review!**


End file.
